You're Under Arrest
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Halloween oneshot for Purplechick29. She owns Kia.


**A/n: This one shot is for Purple chick29. I am so sorry that it took so long. Since its October this is a Halloween oneshot i hope u enjoy it.**

I woke up to banging on my door.

"Who the fuck is banging on my door at one in the morning!?" I curse. "Who is it?"

"Police! Open up."

 _Police?_

I open the door to see an attractive officer at my door.

 _Well hot damn_

He pushes past me walking in like he own the place.

"Um...whay can I do for you officer?" I ask confused while closing the door. I turn around to find him way to close to me. "Oofficer?" I stammer.

He then pulls out his handcuffs amd cuffs one of my wrists. I pull away before I'm cuffed completely. I panic and try to push him away as he pins against the door.

"Ma'am you're under arrest," he tells me. I feel wetness between my legs.

"Arrest? For what I haven't done anything illegal...lately," I say as I palm his growing erection. Okay so touching an officer inappropriately is not the way to go but hey the guy is hot and I don't see him complaining. Plus I don't know why I was being arrested.

"For sexually assaulting an officer."

He grabs the back of my neck and kisses me hard. I start to touch and feel around his chest and back and go down to grope his nice ass. He groans against my lips. I take the time to bite and pull at his bottom lip.

"So tell me officer. Where exactly is jail huh? Is it the living room?" *kiss* "Kitchen?" *bite* "Or better yet the bedroom?" I tease him.

He growls at me and puts me over his shoulder. I scream at him to put me down. He puts me on the bed face down and tries to cuff my other wrist. I squirm away from him.

The officer easily gets the cuffs on and behind my back. Then he hovers over me and grinds his thick cock on my panty covered ass. We both moan at the sensation as I push back against him.

"Mmm...aren't you suppose to read me my rights?"

He stops. "You're right. Thanks for reminding me sweet cheeks," he says as he kneads my ass. He takes my panty's off and give my ass a nice smack.

 **Smack that**

 **All on the floor**

 **Smack that**

 **Give me some more**

 **Smack that**

 **'Til you get sore**

 **Smack that**

 **Oooh oooh ooooooh**

"Oww!"

He's on me again but puts a hand around my throat bending me back a bit.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and **WILL** be used against you."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" I challenge.

"Actually...you are going to suck my cock." He gets in front of me on the bed and pulls his already leaking cock out. "Well it ain't gonna suck itself," he says as he pulls my hair back making me gasp out and stuff his cock in my mouth.

I suck and lick at his length as he moans out pleasure.

"Aahhh yea Kia...oh baby...just like that."

I suck at the tip and swirl my tongue around it and down his length. I go back up to suck at the tip. He tries to make me take him in more but I refuse to. He growls in frustration. I chuckle and slowly take him in inch by inch. I make sure to moan around him and lightly add a bit of pressure with my teeth.

He grabs my head and fucks my mouth slowly as he moans.

"Oh yea baby...mouth feels so good...around my cock...yes." He pulls out and gets behind me. He gives me a slap on one cheek. I moan. He does the other cheek and I moan again.

"This is police brutality," I tell him.

"Oh I'll show you police brutality."

He hits harder and harder and I moan louder and louder.

"You like that baby?"

I moan in response and push back against his hand as he rubs where he hit. The officer kisses one cheek and then bites there. He does the same with the other cheek I moan. Then he starts to spank me again.

"Damn Kia," he groans.

He spreads them apart and kiss my wet pussy. He gives a long lick from my clit to my heat and back again.

"Roman baby...Oh God...fuck...," I moan.

"Mmm so good baby." He adds his fingers as he tongues my heat.

 _Oh my God how can he make me feel like this. Its too much. I need more._

"Ro please...I want you...need you...fuck me!"

He chuckles as he kisses my tattoos on my hip and shoulders. He licks up my spine making me shiver. I watch him put a condom on and I feel him lift my lower half up and enter me from behind.

We moan in unison. Roman starts off at a slow pace.

 _This feel so good. I don't deserve it though. He is this gorgeous man who can have any woman he wants but he chooses me. Why me, I mean I'm nothing special?_

"You think too much," he whispers.

He pulls out turns me around and re-enter me as he wraps my legs to his waist. I arch my back.

"You are the only one for me. No other woman is perfect for me but you. You will always and forever be mine. I love you Kia. Always have, always will," he tells me and then kisses me.

I moan his name. "Faster...deeper..."

Roman speeds up his pace. One arm under my leg and the other around my back. He kiss my neck to my collarbone to my top of my breasts and to my nipples. He sucks and lightly bites them as he grinds into my heat.

"Kia...I love you...so so much." He kiss me.

"I love you too baby...I'm close...so close baby." I kiss him back.

Roman stops to uncuff me and pounds into me. I wrap my arms around him. He switches our positions and tell me to ride him. He pulls my head back to attack my neck.

"Aaahh...oooh fuuuck," I scream out as my orgasm hits.

Roman right behind me yells out his. I slump down on top of him exhausted.

"The bedroom is jail. Your sentence is life."

I chuckle at him. "Whatever you say officer Reigns."


End file.
